Mental Health Day
by whereverwithyou
Summary: The sequel to All I Ever Wanted, which was called Untitled until I decided to rename it a few days ago... Dean needs a break from all of the constant demon hunting, and what better place to go than down the shore?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm back with a new fanfic, and this one actually has a title! lol. Yes, I decided to rename Untitled as "All I Ever Wanted" a few days ago, but nothing else about it has changed. I actually really didn't have any ideas for a sequel to it at all, but then one day I heard The Eagles' song "One Of These Nights" on the radio, and I just sat down at my computer and spit out this chapter. So it went on from there, and at 8,000 words exactly, I'm pretty content with this story.

If anyone doesn't know what a mental health day is, then you've never faked sick from school.

CHAPTER ONE

Sam groaned as Dean walked out of the bathroom and around the motel bed.

"This is a change," Dean commented. "Usually you're up way before me."

"Hangover…" Sam moaned from the sheets.

"Good thing I drive, huh?" Dean chuckled. "I'm gonna go get breakfast somewhere. What do you want- besides aspirin?"

"Whatever," Sam replied, his eyes still closed.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Dean said as he walked out the door.

…………………………………………

Dean sighed as he drove aimlessly- wasn't there a McDonald's or something _anywhere _in this town? He turned on the radio.

_I've been searching for the daughter of the devil himself  
I've been searching for an angel in white  
I've been waiting for a woman who's a little of both  
And I can feel her but she's nowhere in sight_

Great. Of all things to think about, Dean's mind had settled on Angie. He wondered why he couldn't just forget about her already. It had been two years- wasn't that enough time to let go? It hadn't taken nearly as long for Dean to get over Cassie- but then again, Angie and Cassie were two very different relationships. Plus, Dean and Angie hadn't parted on angry terms- the last thing she'd said to him was "I love you."

This was only the latest in a string of reminiscence. As Dean remembered and thought yet again about what might've been, he looked around and his eyes instantly fell on a brown-haired woman walking down the side of the road. It couldn't be- could it? He drove closer.

_Ooh, loneliness will blind you  
In between the wrong and the right  
Ooh, coming right behind you  
Swear I'm gonna find you  
One of these nights_

Dean slowed down as he approached her and rolled down the car window. "Angie?" he asked.

The woman turned around. "Excuse me?"

"Oh. Sorry," Dean apologized, realizing his mistake. "I thought you were someone else."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I start school again tommorow... sob. Really don't want to go back. But anyway, enough about me, because I know you could all care less. :P

VisionGurl: You're the fastest reviewer I've ever seen. I figure, post at 2:30 in the morning, who in the world's gonna read it? Two minutes later, I have my first review. lol.

EmSyd: I didn't keep you guys waiting too long, did I?

CHAPTER TWO

"Aspirin," Sam demanded groggily as soon as Dean opened the door. He tossed it over, and Sam winced at the sound of the pills shaking around inside the bottle.

Dean chuckled. "I used to think it was impossible for any college kid to have a crappy alcohol tolerance."

"College is for learning," Sam replied as he swallowed the pills.

"Yeah, if you're a _nerd_," Dean commented, sitting down in the chair on the side of the room. He wondered what Angie would have to comment about college if she was here now.

"Are you okay, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Remember in high school, when we used to take 'mental health days' every once in a while?" Dean asked.

Sam chuckled. "I remember taking a lot more ghost hunting days."

"Well, you know what I mean," Dean said. "Anyway… think we can still take them?"

"Why, do you feel like you should have one?" Sam asked. "I'm the one with the hangover, and I don't really see the need."

"Well then you stay. Hunt whatever you want. I'll go by myself," Dean suggested.

"You'd leave me alone? With your car?"

"Hey, I never said anything about the car," Dean reminded strictly. "And I'd come back if you needed me for something."

"Where exactly are you planning on going?" Sam asked. "This is about Angie, isn't it?"

At first, Dean looked like he was going to deny it, but abandoned the idea. "How'd you know?"

"It's one thing to keep her picture in the glove compartment for two years, but it's another thing to take it out every day and look at it."

"I guess you're right," Dean sighed. "I've just been wondering about her a lot lately. Like, what's she doing now? What would happen if I came back? Stuff like that."

"This sounds more like a journey than just a car trip somewhere," Sam pointed out.

"You're right," Dean said. "I want to drive up to Jersey, find Angie, and sort out some things. I just feel like I need a break from all this. It's getting hard to think straight."

"Okay," Sam agreed. "But if this mental health day gets any longer than a mental health week, you're gonna have some serious owning-up to do when you get back."

A/N: Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this took so long... school sucks ass. This is another one of those mainly music chapters that I'm so famous for... this time the song is Coldplay's "Til Kingdom Come." I picked it because it just has that sound of a driving-down-an-open-road kind of thing.

Mediatorsk: Don't worry about being slow on the reviews. Believe me, I know what it's like to just not want to deal with your emails...

PadFootCC: Hey, nice hearing from you again! At least some fans are returning after the last story...

EmSyd: Sorry this one was a bit of a longer wait... I'll try to be better about updating next time, I promise!

CHAPTER THREE

The sun shone bright over the trees and the sky was a perfect blue as Dean set out on the highway. It would take at least two days to get to New Jersey- longer if he stalled. Dean figured he would probably stall, in order to come up with something at least halfway decent to say when he finally saw Angie again. As much as he hated to admit it, he was nervous about meeting her. Whenever Dean pictured himself walking up to her door, he always imagined that it would turn out like one of those soap operas- Angie would probably be happily married with two kids by now. Well, no matter what he could imagine happening, Dean wasn't going to turn around before he got there. He'd been thinking about her too much to go on without at least talking to her once more.

And he knew the only way of doing that was to go see her. A few days ago, he'd gotten up the nerve to call her, only to discover that she'd moved out of her parents' house. He then hung up the phone before anyone could tell who was on the other end of the line. But this time, he'd have to engage in an actual conversation with Mr. and Mrs. Leeds if he was ever going to figure out where Angie was living now. He'd never even met them before, but he was pretty sure they knew exactly who he was. The fact only added to his nerves.

Dean looked around as he drove, hoping to ease his stress a bit. He'd been down this highway enough times over the years to know what it was like, and unusually, it wasn't very crowded. Dean moved his eyes from the pavement to the grass, and then up through the trees and to the clouds in the sky. He may have had some knowledge of the road, but knew nothing of what was around it. Dean had never really looked at the surrounding landscape before on any highway, let alone this particular one. He'd never noticed any of the hills, or the trees, or the waters before. The panoramic perspective was pretty cool, he had to admit. Dean let a smile cross his face as he gazed at the scenery. No matter what was waiting for him around the corner, he was pretty content with his mental health day so far. Just him, his car, and the road, and that's the way he liked it.

_Steal my heart, and hold my tongue_

_I feel my time, my time has come_

_Let me in, unlock the door_

_I've never felt this way before_

_The wheels just keep on turning_

_The drummer begins to drum_

_I don't know which way I'm going_

_I don't know which way I've come_

_Hold my head inside your hands_

_I need someone who understands_

_I need someone, someone who hears_

_For you I've waited all these years_

_For you I'd wait 'til kingdom come_

_Until my day, my day is done_

_And say you'll come and set me free_

_Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me_

_In your tears and in your blood_

_In your fire and in your flood_

_I hear you laugh, I heard you sing_

_I wouldn't change a single thing_

_The wheels just keep on turning_

_The drummers begin to drum_

_I don't know which way I'm going_

_I don't know what I've become_

_For you I'd wait 'til kingdom come_

_Until my days, my days are done_

_Say you'll come and set me free_

_Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me_

_Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me_

_Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me_

A/N: I promise you guys'll get Angie in the next chapter... I know this might've been kind of tedious... sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Woot! Day off from school! I get to update!

erica222: Nice to hear from you again too!

Mediatorsk: Sorry for the updating thing. Your review was what reminded me to update lol.

EmSyd: Thanks!

A/N: 'Shaun of the Dead' is one of the funniest movies I've ever seen. Rent it!

CHAPTER FOUR

Dean glanced down once again at the directions he'd scrawled out as Angie's mother had dictated to him. Almost there. If he could get through a conversation with her mom about where to find her house, even when she knew perfectly well what his history with her daughter was, then he could talk to Angie just fine. Right? Still, his stomach churned a bit as he pulled up to the house.

Dean got out and took a deep breath as he walked up and knocked on the door.

"Two seconds!" he heard from inside just before it opened.

They looked at each other for a minute. "Hey, Angie," Dean said. She hadn't changed a bit.

"Dean!" Angie exclaimed, hugging him. He smiled. At least she didn't hate him. "Oh my God, it's so good to see you! What are you doing here?"

"Well… it's sort of a mental health day," Dean answered.

"You mean like kids take when they don't feel like showing up at school?"

"Pretty much," Dean said. "I needed a break from all the demon hunting."

"Perfectly understandable," Angie nodded with a smirk. "Do you want to come in? I'm watching Shaun of the Dead."

"Sure," Dean answered, stepping through the doorway. He looked around. "So… no boyfriend?"

Angie laughed. "Did you forget already? I have no social life." They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch in front of the TV. "What about you?"

"Same old, same old, pretty much," Dean answered.

Angie nodded and unpaused the movie.

"Just open the door!"

"She doesn't want to see you."

"Do you want me to climb up the wall and come through the window? Because I will…"

On screen, a desperate Shaun failed to scale the building and eventually rang the doorbell once again.

Angie snickered at the scene.

"Isn't this movie about zombies?" Dean asked.

"Yep," Angie answered. "A Rom-Com-Zom, as a matter of fact. You haven't seen it before?"

"Nope."

"You've gotta get to the theaters more often."

"Hey, when this came out, I was probably fighting real zombies somewhere," Dean reminded.

"True," Angie laughed.

"So… if you're afraid of going after supernatural beings, how can you watch this anyway?" Dean asked.

"Because it's not right in my face, coming straight at me, trying to kill me," Angie explained.

"Good point," Dean commented.

"Hey, did you and Sam ever miss me out there?"

"Of course we did."

"Where is Sam, anyway?"

"Somewhere in Georgia."

Angie raised her eyebrow. "You came all the way up from Georgia just to take a mental health day?" she asked. "Wild guess, but I'm assuming it's not for the salt water taffy?"

They exchanged glances, both knowing the reason Dean had come.

"No, I don't fucking want to!" the TV blared in front of them. "It's not the only place in the world, Shaun!" Dean and Angie turned their attention back to the screen as Liz and Shaun argued.

"Where are you staying?" Angie asked Dean.

"I don't know yet," Dean admitted.

"Well, I've got a guest room."

"Are you sure you'd be okay with me staying here?"

Angie turned to look at him. "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"Well, y'know, it's just that- it's been a few years since we last saw each other. How am I to know where we stand?"

"Key term in that sentence: 'we.' I don't know either," Angie said.

Dean blinked, not sure what to say. "Uh…"

Angie cracked a smile. "Relax, it's not like I hate you or anything," she laughed. "We'll figure it out eventually." She turned back to the TV.

"Got you these," Shaun said, handing Liz a bouquet.

"To a wonderful mum," Liz read off the card.

"Oh! Yeah, that's because… I thought it would be funny, because of what you said last night, about you don't want to be my mum and that. It's just a little joke, just sort of spur of the moment…"

"They're for your mum, aren't they?"

"Yeah."

"Smooth."

"He should've gone with roses," Angie commented.

"You really think that would've helped?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah. Everyone knows that roses are the most romantic flower," Angie said matter-of-factly. "And not a bouquet of them. Too generic. People can get them for any occasion. What really stands out is a single red rose."

On screen, Ed was doing a particularly hilarious monkey impression, while Shaun watched in depressed horror.

"What the hell is going on in this movie?" Dean asked, laughing.

"You're asking already? It hasn't even gotten into the science fiction yet!" Angie exclaimed with a smile. "Well, for starters… that's Ed, Shaun's best friend. And he's been mooching off Shaun for years…

A/N: Review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I _hate _school! Junior year is the worst... sorry for not updating, but I have this crazy math teacher who only gives you like, five minutes to do her crazy ass quizzes, and then she gives you about 50 homework problems every day.

Mediatorsk: Yeah, we get a lot of days off because it's a Catholic school and we don't have to conform to the state requirment of 180 days a year in classes. ;)

EmSyd: Totally see Shaun of the Dead. It's one of the greatest movies I've seen. lol.

HYPERLITE.HO: lol about slamming the door in his face. :P

VisionGurl: Well, here you go!

CHAPTER FIVE

Dean yawned as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," Angie greeted him.

"Hey," Dean mumbled, still waking up.

"More like afternoon," Angie commented, pointing at the clock. "And you used to criticize me for wanting to sleep till noon."

"It's really that late?" Dean asked. "That's weird. Usually there's something going on where I have to wake up really early… or something where I just don't sleep at all."

"Guess you needed a mental health day more than you thought," Angie commented. "Well, since you just woke up, do you want breakfast or something?"

"What've you got?" Dean asked.

"Bagels, cereal, Pop Tarts… take your pick."

Dean settled on Rice Krispies and poured himself a bowl. Angie joined him a second later.

"And when did you wake up?" he asked.

"About ten minutes before you did," Angie admitted. They laughed. Dean started to eat his cereal. "So, I never did ask you when you got here…" Angie started. "How'd you find me, anyway?"

"I called your parents and asked them," Dean answered.

Angie looked surprised. "Well, that must've been awkward."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Well, you had to have told them who you were. You couldn't just go 'Hi, can I have your daughter's address?'" Angie pointed out. "So, you know…"

"We kinda danced around that," Dean explained. He sighed. "Angie… we can't keep avoiding it forever. Sooner or later, we're gonna have to talk."

"I know," Angie replied softly.

"So then… how have you been doing?"

"Well…" Angie began with a deep breath, "It was kind of off-and-on at first, y'know? I bet you went through the same thing. There were some days where I felt fine about it. I mean, where would the other choice have gotten us? And then there were days where I just thought, 'Oh my God, what have I done?'" Angie paused. "Don't think you left me to years of depression or anything, because you didn't. After a while, I came to terms with the fact that getting an abortion was the only reasonable solution. How could we raise a kid, y'know? I was a penniless waitress, and you were technically a wanted murderer. …Did you ever straighten that out, by any chance?"

"Yeah, eventually," Dean answered.

"Well anyway… now you're clear and have saved a countless amount of people from various killer entities, and I'm a college graduate with my own house and a good job. There's _no_ _way_ we could've pulled all of that off with a baby in the middle of everything," Angie said, making a very convincing argument. "But at first, it was kind of hard. I mean, I realized that it was the best thing to do, but I couldn't see the future. I had no idea what was going to happen. There was no way for me to tell if what we did would've turned out to be the best decision in the long run. So, I was sad for a while. I cried a lot for those first few weeks, and eventually ended up telling my parents. I'm glad I did all of it. It helped me figure out how I felt. I decided to go back to college, and now, I'm doing pretty well," Angie concluded. "I just hoped that somewhere out there, you were dealing with it too," Angie concluded. "Were you?"

"Well, I didn't have my dad…" Dead reminded. "But Sam was there. And in a weird sort of way, we understand each other better now or something. I dunno. I guess it's because I talked to him a lot…" Dean said. He remembered all of the times where he'd be lying awake, uttering just about every thought he had in his head. Sam never fell asleep once. "I should thank him for listening," Dean realized.

"So… you're okay?" Angie asked, making sure she was interpreting his conversation correctly.

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "At first, all I could focus on was hunting, hunting, hunting… to try and push everything out of my mind. But then…" he trailed off.

Angie could tell that Dean was still not very good at opening up, so she finished the sentence for him. "You realized that it's not good to try and forget about things like that, because then you'll never be able to accept them."

"Exactly," Dean said, relieved at how well she understood what he was trying to say. "Everybody makes mistakes, y'know? And the best thing to do is to learn from them."

"Well, that was… prolific," Angie said. "_Did _you learn?"

"I feel ten years wiser," Dean joked. "I don't look ten years older, do I?"

Angie laughed. "No."

"Good," Dean replied.

He and Angie smiled at each other and hugged.

"I'm glad you're okay," Dean said softly.

A/N: I hope this chapter turned out okay. Obviously it was a bit tricky to write, and I re-did it a few times... Tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I feel so bad about all of the time between these updates... school is just way too hectic! But anyway, thank you to all the reviewers who have been waiting patiently for each chapter... lol.

Random note on this chapter: New Jersey's state slogan is "New Jersey: Come See For Yourself." WTF? I hate it.

CHAPTER SIX

"So…" Angie said, finishing her bowl of cereal. "What do you want to do today?"

"Huh?"

"Well, tonight. Whatever time it is," Angie continued. "You can't just come here and sit around. My state may have the nation's crappiest slogan, but I'll show you… we're still fun."

……………………………………

And pretty soon, Dean found himself driving down to the Ocean City boardwalk.

"So then just follow the circle around and turn onto the bridge," Angie guided, pointing Dean in the right direction. She looked around the Impala. "Man, I've missed this car."

"I didn't know there were other boardwalks besides Atlantic City," Dean commented as they drove across the bridge.

"Oh, sure," Angie said. "Atlantic City's just the most famous, because of that Monopoly board. But on a Saturday night? We'd be lucky to even get parking past the casinos. This one's a lot less crowded- plus, it's the one I grew up going to," she expounded. "Oh look, there's the Ferris wheel!" Angie pointed across the bay at the lit up wheel on the skyline in the distance. "I always used to look for that whenever I came here as a kid. It's how I knew we were getting close. And it's so fun…"

"You know I'm not going on that thing, right?"

"Why, because it's too corny, or because you're scared?" Angie teased.

"I'm _not _scared," Dean defended.

"Sam said you're afraid of flying."

"That's 3,000 feet up, not 200."

"140," Angie corrected.

"Whatever."

"Well then, prove it," Angie smirked. "Either ride the Ferris wheel… or admit you're afraid of it."

……………………………………

"That was the dumbest thing I've ever done," Dean mumbled as they left Playland Park.

"Oh c'mon, it was fun," Angie laughed as she walked beside him on the boardwalk.

"We were the oldest people on that stupid Ferris wheel. Actually, we were the oldest people in that whole park."

"Well duh, it's kid's place," Angie smirked.

"I hate you," Dean commented. "The purpose of a mental health day is to _improve_ my sanity, not worsen it."

Angie laughed. "Hey, whatever state you're in, at least you're having fun, right?" she smiled at him.

"…Yeah, I guess," Dean admitted.

"There you go. The key is not to _suffer _from insanity, but to enjoy every minute of it," Angie advised. "Just be happy there's no teacup ride on this boardwalk. Then we would've had some _real_ fun."

"I'm sure…" Dean mumbled sarcastically.

"So what's next? The arcade? The beach? Custard? Funnel Cake? Salt Water Taffy? Gift Shops? Water Ice?"

"As long as it doesn't involve kiddie rides, anything," Dean replied, just the slightest bit overwhelmed at all of the suggestions. It was going to take him a little while to get used to Angie's spontaneous nature again.

"It's your first time here, you pick," Angie encouraged. As they walked, an old-sounding tune began to play from some nearby speakers. "Ooh, dance with me!" Angie said when she heard it.

"What?" Dean asked.

_When the sun beats down and burns the tar up on the roof_

"Dance with me! C'mon!" she repeated, taking his hands.

"I don't know how to," Dean said.

_And your shoes get so hot, you wish your tired feet were fireproof_

"It's easy. Just sway," Angie instructed.

"Fine…" Dean complied, wrapping his arms around her.

_Under the boardwalk_

_Down by the sea_

_On a blanket with my baby_

_Is where I'll be_

_Under the boardwalk_

_Out of the sun_

_Under the boardwalk_

_We'll be having some fun_

_Under the boardwalk_

_People walking above_

_Under the boardwalk_

_We'll be falling in love_

_Under the boardwalk, boardwalk_

"This looks stupid," Dean commented as they swayed back and forth.

_From the park you'll hear the happy sounds of the carousel_

"Oh, stop worrying, would you?" Angie asked.

_You can almost taste the hot dogs and french fries they sell_

"It's just, you don't see anybody else dancing…"

_Under the boardwalk_

_Down by the sea_

_On a blanket with my baby_

_Is where I'll be_

"So what?" Angie asked. "We're unique."

_Under the boardwalk_

_Out of the sun_

_Under the boardwalk_

_We'll be having some fun_

_Under the boardwalk_

_People walking above_

_Under the boardwalk_

_We'll be falling in love_

_Under the boardwalk, boardwalk_

…………………………………………

"Man, I'm exhausted," Angie commented as she slumped down on the passenger's seat. "Are you okay getting back if I fall asleep?"

"I'll be fine," Dean answered. Angie closed her eyes. Dean started up the car and headed towards the bridge. He let himself smile as he saw the lights of the Ferris wheel in his rearview mirror. Even if it had been embarrassing, he'd had a pretty good time.

His cell phone rang. Dean grabbed for it quickly before the noise could wake up Angie. "Hello?"

"Hey, Dean," came the voice from the other end.

"Sam? What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you that I got rid of that banshee we were planning on taking care of," Sam informed.

"Good," Dean answered. "So what are you doing now?"

"I'll look for other stuff in the area, I guess, until you get back," Sam said. "How's your mental health day going so far?"

Dean looked over at Angie, who was sleeping with her head against the window. "It's great."

A/N: I was contemplating using the song "Jersey Girl" here, but "Under The Boardwalk" just fit better. Plus, it's through that song that I got the idea of them dancing to it- my dad was listening to it on the radio and the scene just popped into my head.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So sorry I took forever to get the next chapter up here! This week has seriously been like the most hectic of my school year so far.

The song used is the Dixie Chicks' "Lullaby."

CHAPTER SEVEN

Angie tossed and turned as she lay in her bed. She couldn't help it, she was thinking of Dean. Mostly, her thoughts were related to what he'd brought up when he'd arrived four days ago- where did they stand, exactly? She knew that obviously they weren't downright lovers… but they couldn't exactly be just friends either. Could they? After everything they'd been through together? Perhaps they would be best described as very close friends… Angie remembered all those years ago- telling herself, and Dean, that they weren't meant to be together. Hadn't she had enough time to forget? Obviously not… she knew as she lay there that she was still attracted to him.

She tossed some more. "I'm not gonna get any rest tonight if I just lie here," Angie thought. She got out of bed and wandered down the hall, hoping that maybe if she watched some TV, she'd be able to ease her thoughts and fall asleep faster.

Angie couldn't help but peer into the guestroom as she passed it. As she looked at Dean resting there, she found that her feet had stopped moving.

_They didn't have you where I come from_

_Never knew the best was yet to come_

_Life began when I saw your face_

_And I hear your laugh like a serenade_

Angie had to smile as she watched him sleeping there. What if she'd never had this chance to see him? If he hadn't decided to take a break from ghost hunting, they would probably have never met again for the rest of their lives. Standing there, she wondered how in the world she'd survived two years of trying to pretend Dean was just another guy.

_How long do you want to be loved?_

_Is forever enough, is forever enough?_

_How long do you want to be loved?_

_Is forever enough, cause I'm never, never giving you up_

Slowly and gently, she crept up to the bed and laid down. Angie quietly let out a sigh of relief that the movement hadn't woken Dean up. Already the comfort of him next to her was beginning to lull her to sleep.

_I slip in bed when you're asleep_

_To hold you close and feel your breath on me_

_Tomorrow there'll be so much to do_

_So tonight I'll drift in a dream with you_

As she shut her eyes, Angie didn't care anymore that she didn't know how to define their relationship. All that mattered was the way he made her feel.

_How long do you want to be loved?_

_Is forever enough, is forever enough?_

_How long do you want to be loved?_

_Is forever enough, 'cause I'm never, never giving you up._


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews, guys!

CHAPTER EIGHT

Dean opened his eyes as he felt the sunlight. Slowly he looked over and saw that Angie was lying in the bed next to him. He tried not to wake her, but the movement he'd already made had opened her eyes.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," Angie answered.

They looked at each other for a second, and Angie smiled. They laughed.

"Do you sleepwalk?" Dean asked.

"No, I just couldn't fall asleep last night," Angie explained as she got up.

"Oh."

"I was on my way to the couch in the living room, but this bed was just more appealing."

"Would that have anything to do with the handsome stud in the bed?"

"_Handsome stud? _Ha. You're being generous," Angie teased.

…………………………………………………

"Day 5… is this the longest you've gone without hunting something?" Angie asked Dean as they ate breakfast.

"Probably... the longest in a while, anyway," Dean answered.

"What does Sam think about it?" Angie asked. "You being here, while he's flying solo?"

"He hasn't complained yet. Said he wouldn't until I was gone for over a week," Dean explained. "I think it's good for us if we get some space anyway. I mean, two brothers in one car on an endless highway? You can imagine…"

"I don't have to imagine, I can remember," Angie smiled. "So anyway, I was thinking… remember when you said you hadn't been to the movies in a while?"

"Yeah… but there's nothing playing that I want to see," Dean interjected.

"Well still, there's got to be a bunch of stuff you missed that we can get from the video store," Angie pointed out. "We can go over tonight, and get whatever you want."

…………………………………….

"When you said 'whatever you want,' I didn't know your opinion would have such authority," Dean commented as they walked around Blockbuster.

"Well sorry, but I don't really feel like watching Hostel," Angie replied.

"Oh c'mon, we've both seen blood and guts before."

"It's not the blood and guts, it's the torture part of the whole thing. I used to like to see Quentin Tarantino's movies, but I wasn't expecting some kind of Spanish Inquisition…"

Dean didn't say anything. Angie stared at him. "What?" he finally asked.

"Oh, c'mon!" Angie exclaimed. "That's the part when you jump at me and shout, 'Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!'"

"Huh?" Dean asked again.

Angie rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you don't know that one. Maybe we should get that…" she trailed off as she scanned a shelf of DVDs and grabbed one. "Ooh, Almost Famous!"

"Chick flick," Dean muttered.

"_Barely_," Angie asserted. "It's got Black Sabbath and Led Zeppelin songs. I know you'll like it."

"It's also got Kate Hudson, who's a chick flick actress."

"She is not! This almost got her an Oscar!" Angie reminded, holding up the movie case again. "And she was in The Skeleton Key, which is a horror movie!"

"A crappy horror movie," Dean interjected.

"Alright then… she was in You, Me, and Dupree. Guy movie."

"_Totally_ not up to the caliber of Wedding Crashers."

Angie just looked at him. "If you don't have time to go to the theaters, how come it seems like you've seen a lot of these?" she asked. Dean didn't answer. He knew he'd just set himself up. "You _had_ seen Shaun of the Dead before, hadn't you? Why did you make me explain the whole plot?"

"…I just wanted to hear your voice," Dean admitted.

For a minute, the quizzical expression on Angie's face didn't change. But then, slowly, a smile appeared. She walked up to Dean and kissed him.

"How much longer are you staying?" she asked.

"I dunno," Dean replied.

"Well then, I guess we can get _both_ of our movies."

A/N: If anybody doesn't know what "nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition" means, go to youtube RIGHT NOW.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey, at least I updated a _little _quicker this time. lol. Thanks to everyone for the reviews!!! The song used in this chapter is "Biggest Mistake" by The Rolling Stones.

CHAPTER NINE

"And what did Sam do?" Angie asked, laughing.

"He ran like a scared little girl," Dean answered. Angie cracked up even more. "Honestly, it was just a chupacabra. He shouldn't have been that scared…"

"Oh man, I wish I'd been there to see that," Angie commented.

"You could've been…" Dean mumbled.

Angie sighed. "I know," she replied. "But I had to get away from that kind of stuff… or I'd probably be running down the street right along with Sam. Although, not as fast. You know how slow I am."

"Yeah, you were kind of a pain to drag around…"

"Hey!" Angie objected.

"Just kidding," Dean smirked.

Angie laughed. "So, do you know what you're ordering yet?" she asked, closing her menu.

"Still choosing," Dean replied.

"You know, in all the time we've been together, we've never been on a date before," Angie observed.

"I didn't know we were on one now…" Dean commented, wondering if he was about to get yelled at.

"Well, why not?" Angie shrugged. "We're figuring out our relationship, and usually that's what people do on dates. And we're already having dinner. There's no real effort, just slap the word 'date' on it."

"I guess…" Dean replied. "Could the service be any slower here?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, actually," Angie informed. "We're lucky we even got our drinks as quickly as we did."

"Well in that case, the food better be good, or…"

"Don't worry, it is," Angie said. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. If the waitress comes, make sure she waits until I get back."

"Will do," Dean replied as she got up from the table.

About a minute later came the waitress, a thin brunette with some rather appealing, um, assets. "Can I help you?" she asked.

Dean smirked. "Why, yes, I think you can." He just couldn't resist pulling one of his old tricks.

"And in what way would that be?" the waitress played along.

"Well, that depends… do you have a no-biting policy?" Dean had been waiting to use that one. He and Sam had a bet going on whether or not it would earn you a slap across the face.

"Usually I don't get that question until _after_ the first date," the waitress replied.

"Well, I'm happy to oblige," Dean blurted out. That's when his common sense started to return. What was he doing?

"Or, how about you just come over to my place later tonight?" the waitress offered.

"Uh, it's tempting…" Dean replied. How come some of the best foreplay had to happen in the middle of a date with someone else?

"Well, here's my number," the waitress said, handing it over. "Call me."

Dean nervously took the piece of paper from her. That's when he looked up and saw Angie standing there. Her facial expression was very mixed- Dean couldn't tell what she was thinking. Actually, he couldn't even tell what he himself was thinking at this point. The waitress walked away as Angie sat back down at the table.

She sighed, staring at him. "So…" she started, "I guess it's not going to work out after all."

Dean struggled to find something to say, anything that would get the date back to normal. But he knew that her statement was right. What Dean had just done with the waitress was so typical- and as long as he was going to keep doing it, there was no way he could have a relationship with anyone.

"I'm sorry, Angie," he said.

"I'm sorry too, Dean."

There was a pause. Dean knew that the longer they both sat there, the more awkward their dinner was going to get by the minute.

"I guess I'll go," he offered, standing up. "Goodbye, Angie."

"Goodbye." Angie watched as he walked away. Out of nowhere, she felt tears beginning to form in her eyes. Desperately she tried to shake them away- there was no reason for her to feel sad. If anything, she should be feeling angry.

Angie quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed, realized exactly how crappy a first date that had been. Glumly she stared at the plastic ketchup bottle on the table, and fiddled with it in her hands. She flipped the lid back and turned the bottle upside-down, despite not having a plate there to catch the tomato sauce if it dripped. Aimlessly she started tapping on the bottom of the container.

The same waitress from before walked up. "Anything else?" she asked. Angie pretended not to notice her and continued her tapping.

"You' re supposed to squeeze it," the waitress offered. Angie knew that of course, but she figured she'd humor the girl. She angled the bottle horizontally and gave it a good hard squeeze, sending ketchup all over the waitress's white shirt.

Angie smirked at the open-mouthed waitress. "Thanks for the tip."

……………………………………

Walking out of the restaurant and to his car, Dean felt worse and worse about what just happened with every step he took. Here he'd spent two years away from this girl, and when he'd finally gotten the chance to get back together with her, he'd blown it. He sighed as he opened the door to the Impala and got in. All he needed was to get his mind off of this- he knew from experience that dwelling on it would never lead to anything good. He started up the car.

"You're listening to 100.7, South Jersey's rock station," the DJ on the radio announced, "and here's The Rolling Stones!"

_When love comes so late, it'll really hit hard  
It slams through the gate, it'll catch you off guard  
Everyone said, "What a perfect love match  
'Cause she is so smart, she's a hell of a catch" _

I was drinking in love, gulping it down  
Drifting for months on a billowing cloud  
But after awhile I stopped to rebel  
I'm back in the past and I'm raising up hell

But I think I've just made the biggest mistake of my life  
And I think I've just made the biggest mistake of my life…

Dean shut the radio off. Perfect. All he needed tonight was his own car to tell him what a jackass he was.

A/N: Time for people to hate me again! lol.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Stupid ass website that logs me in but won't let me do anything... sorry for the wait, guys. Rest assured that I've uttered a great many explicatives at FanFiction in frustration. ;) The song used in this chapter is Pink Floyd's "Wish You Were Here."

CHAPTER TEN

Dean's cell phone rang. He sighed as he muted the TV and answered it. "Hello?"

"Dean, it's me," Sam said from the other end.

"Sam, I'm not really up for talking right now," Dean stated.

Sam sighed. "Do you know how long you've been gone?"

"Yes, I'm well aware that it's been more than a week, just please lay off the dad routine for now."

Sam was surprised by his brother's response. Dean was the last person he'd expect to compare someone to their father… especially if Sam hadn't really even been yelling. Something was off.

"Dude, what's going on?" Sam asked.

Dean hesitated, wondering if he should let Sam know the truth. Dean reminded himself that it had been two days since the incident in the restaurant and he was still hanging around in Jersey. So obviously if he was looking for an answer to something, he'd wasn't going to find it himself.

"Angie broke up with me," Dean stated.

Sam was a bit taken aback by the statement, for more reasons than one. "So… you got back together? Or had you never ended anything from years ago? …Or were you just ending a friendship?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Sammy."

"So what happened exactly?"

"I dunno. One minute we were having dinner, and the next… I'm flirting with a hot waitress."

"DEAN!"

"I know, I know. Lay off."

"So then what, Angie screamed at you in a restaurant full of people?"

"No. She just said that it probably wasn't going to work. So we said goodbye," Dean explained.

Sam blinked. "That's it?"

"Yep."

"Well she barely sounds mad at you at all."

"Oh no, she's mad. Might be furious, even."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know her. She hides her emotions like that," Dean sighed.

"Look who's talking," Sam muttered.

"Huh?"

"Would you just listen to yourself?" Sam asked. "You're upset about this."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You think?"

"I mean _really _upset. Dean, I've seen the way you looked when you talked about her two years ago, and I've seen the way you looked when you talked about her two _weeks_ ago. There's no change. You still love her."

"Watch it, Sam. As your older brother I reserve the right to hang up on you, not answer if you call back, and set your ringtone to the Crazy Frog theme the next time I get my hands on your phone."

"Fine, as long as you're okay with constantly feeling crappy about this…"

"I'm not _that_ upset about it. And it's your fault anyway. You owe me twenty bucks. Not only did I not get slapped, but I got a phone number too."

Sam sighed. Dean knew he was shaking his head on the other end of the line. "Just tell me that you weren't stupid enough to call that number."

"I didn't."

"Good, because then it might be a lot harder to make up with Angie."

"What makes you think I'm _going _to make up with her?" Dean asked. "She hates me, I have a way to get in touch with a hot waitress. Win-win."

"Hardly," Sam interjected. "If you were anywhere near okay with this you would've called that number ages ago. You've just never made up with a girl before."

"Cassie," Dean reminded.

"Oh please," Sam said. "We both know that that was _way_ more of a one-night stand than a rekindling of anything."

Dean sighed. "I screwed up," he admitted, "And I don't know how to get her back."

"Well Dean, I'm afraid you're the only one with the answer to that," Sam replied. "Good luck."

And with that, he hung up. Dean shook his head as he looked at the phone. "Fine, Sam…" he unmuted the Jamster commercial on the TV and got out a pen. "I hope you like the Spice Girls…"

……………………………………

Angie's phone rang. "What?" she asked nastily as she answered it.

"Whoa, someone's PMS-ing." It was Jenny, Angie's best friend since grade school.

Angie sighed. "Sorry, Jen. I'm just kinda frustrated right now."

"No kidding," Jenny replied. "What's going on?"

"I've been cheated on," Angie informed.

"Really? I didn't even know you were seeing anyone."

"I'm not entirely sure I was either. All I know is that it hurt."

"Of course it did. Did you tell him off?"

"Um… no."

"Angie!" Jenny exclaimed. "That's a woman's God-given duty!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Angie grumbled. "That kinda wouldn't have fit in after we said goodbye."

"All you did was say goodbye? …Anj, that barely sounds like a breakup at all. You guys could still be together, even."

"Forget it, I'm too mad," Angie replied. "I mean, this could've been our last chance at something together, and Dean goes and blows it."

"Wait a minute, we're talking about Dean?" Jenny asked, obviously thrown by the revelation. "_The_ Dean?"

"That's the one," Angie said. "Dean Winchester, back after two years in all his cheating, two-timing, and possibly just idiotic glory."

"Oh c'mon, Angie. I've seen the way you talk about this guy. You can't absolutely hate him. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were still in love with him."

Angie fell silent. "Well… I'm not! Not as long as he keeps that up! You know what, I don't care if I ever see him again!"

A strange feeling occurred within Angie at the very moment she said those words. She drew in a shaky breath, amazed at her own statement. Her heart suddenly ached, and her eyes inexplicably welled up.

"Anj? Are you still there?"

"Goodnight, Jenny," Angie managed to say as she hung up the phone.

Slowly she dried her eyes, sat back down on the couch and turned on the TV, still hearing her words echoing in her head. The show that came on didn't help much, either. Angie's heart sunk lower as she watched the characters talk.

"You have no idea…" Pam started.

"Don't do that," Jim tried to intervene.

"…what your friendship means to me," she continued.

"C'mon, I don't wanna do that," Jim said. "I wanna be more than that."

"I can't," Pam stated simply. "I'm really sorry if you misinterpreted things. It's probably my fault."

Jim wiped a tear from his eye. "Not your fault. I'm sorry if I misinterpreted… our friendship." And with that, he walked away.

Angie couldn't take watching the scene any longer. It was too familiar. Quickly she flicked off her TV and started to cry.

How I wish, how I wish you were here  
We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl  
Year after year  
Running over the same old ground

_What have we found?  
The same old fears  
Wish you were here_

Dean shook his head. Sam was right. If he wanted to get any chance to reconcile with Angie, he had to do something. But what? He blindly shut off the TV and headed out to his car, hoping he'd think of something on the way.

A/N: The little piece of TV dialouge in here was from last season's finale of The Office. Sorry if I transitioned into it kind of roughly, but I seriously couldn't come up with anything better. :P

Here I go being preoccupied and absent-minded again... I always end up not realizing how little my stories have left until they're just about to end. So... the next chapter will be the last! (Sorry!)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here you have it, the final chapter of the story! And I hope it turned out okay!

The song used is Janis Joplin's "Me And Bobby McGee."

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Dean shut off the car as he stopped in front of Angie's house. It was now or never. He just hoped that what he'd come up with would be enough. Slowly he got out of the Impala and started up the walk.

Angie did her best to dry her eyes and look normal as she headed down the hall to answer the door. When she opened it, her heart skipped a beat yet again.

"Dean," she stated, staring at him. She was still furious with him, of course, but she also couldn't believe that he was actually standing there. After what she'd just proclaimed on the phone, half of her wanted to just take him in her arms right there and not let go.

"Hey, Angie," Dean replied cautiously. This was the first time he was facing a woman's scorn head-on, and he had no idea what words would set her off. He'd never seen Angie shout before, but he could imagine that it wouldn't be pretty.

Angie sighed. "What are you doing here?"

Dean took a deep breath. "I had to apologize to you, or else I'd feel like a jackass forever." Angie just looked at him. "That's not saying that I just came back to clear my name, because I didn't. And actually I didn't leave at all, I…" he stopped, realizing that all he was doing was digging himself in deeper. He took another breath. "Forget it. I suck at this. Um… I remembered something you said about a week ago, and… you didn't say much about it, but I'm pretty sure I knew what you meant. So, here goes…"

From behind his back, Dean pulled out a rose. Angie stared at it, wide-eyed. "A single red rose," she thought aloud. "I can't believe you remembered that!" And just like that, she had an excuse to run into his arms.

Angie's embrace was the biggest relief Dean had felt in a long time. "I love you, Angie," he said. He hadn't even formulated the words in his head before they came out.

Angie smiled. "I love you, too."

"Sorry for being so stupid."

Angie laughed. "Apology accepted," she said, pulling away from him. "And if it's any consolation, I might've been a little stupid too."

"How?" Dean asked.

"I never really gave you a chance to apologize back in the restaurant," she explained.

"Well, I don't think I would've had time to get to a flower shop then…" Dean began. "So I'm glad you were stupid," he smirked.

Angie held the rose to her face, taking in the smell of it. "Me too." They laughed. "I'm gonna go put this in a vase," Angie said. She turned and walked down the hall to the kitchen, Dean in tow.

"So, we finally figured it out," Dean said.

"Yep," Angie replied. "And all it took was a hot waitress with a ketchup-stained shirt and two days of feeling miserable."

Dean laughed. "Wait, what about ketchup?"

"I'll explain later," Angie replied as she finished filling the vase with water. She stuck the rose in it and headed into the living room to find a place for the flower.

"I thought tonight about what it would be like to never see you again, Dean," Angie stated.

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. And I felt horrible," she continued. "Years ago, I thought we weren't meant to be together due to geography. But I mean, think back on everything. How often have you thought about me?"

"Honestly? Well… a lot," Dean admitted. "You'd be amazed at how many songs on the radio could've been written about you."

"Exactly," Angie replied. "God knows I was always thinking about you. And just look at everything that's happened in the last week alone. So, I take back what I said. I actually think… we're supposed to be together."

Dean could see that Angie's eyes had watered a bit from the emotional power of what she'd just said. He walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I agree with you completely," he said. They kissed.

Just then, Dean's cell phone rang. "These are far more annoying than they are useful," he grumbled as he took it out of his pocket. "Hello?"

"Dean?" Sam's voice came through the phone. "I uh, kinda wrecked my rental car when I was chasing a demon…"

"Sam, can I call you back?" Dean asked with a grin, more amused than anything at his brother's call.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked. "Don't you at least want to know if I'm okay or not?"

"Not really…" Dean joked. "That sort of thing is precisely why I don't let you drive my car."

Sam didn't seem amused. "Look Dean, my point is that I'm gonna have to pay for this, and you forgot to leave me with a credit card. So, get back here!"

"Alright, hold your horses, Sam," Angie said into the phone. "We'll head down first thing tomorrow."

"_We?_" Dean asked.

"Angie?" Sam's voiced asked.

"I thought you were too scared for the stuff we do," Dean reminded.

"I was…" Angie answered. "But when I was thinking about you tonight, I realized something. Life's too short. Sometimes you've just gotta take a chance."

Dean grinned. He wordlessly tossed his cell phone across the room and pulled Angie into another kiss.

"Dean? Angie? Dean??" Sam's voice shouted through the phone. "Don't ignore me! Hello???"

But they were too busy kissing.

………………………………………

Dean put his suitcase in the Impala's trunk and closed it.

"You're not trying to leave without me, are you?" Angie smirked, holding up her bags.

"Sorry," Dean apologized. "Force of habit." He re-opened the trunk.

"Suuure," Angie smirked again. "I know what you're up to," she joked as she put her bags in the trunk. Dean closed it again.

They got into the car and started it up. Dean took his hand off the ignition and turned to find Angie already hooking up her iPod through his cassette player.

"Here we go again…" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you travel with me, you're gonna have to listen to my music at some time or another," Angie reminded. She pushed some buttons.

_Busted flat in Baton Rouge_

_Waitin' for a train_

_And I was feelin' near as faded as my jeans_

"Ugh. Chick rock," Dean groaned.

"_Chick rock?_ This is Janis Joplin!" Angie asserted. "Enjoy it for once." She started to sing along. "I pulled my harpoon out of my dirty red bandana, I was playin' soft while Bobby sang the blues, yeah."

Dean of course wasn't going to admit it as he began to drive away, but he was enjoying himself. He was pretty content- in fact, he couldn't be happier- with the way his mental health day had turned out.

_Freedom's just another word for nothing left to lose_

_And nothing don't mean nothing, honey, if it ain't free_

_Feelin' good was easy, Lord, when Bobby sang the blues_

_Feelin' good was good enough for me_

_Good enough for me and my Bobby McGee_

THE END

A/N: Thank you guys for reading this story, and please give me a final review of what you thought!

P.S.- my sequels have a habit of turning into trilogies. (hint)


End file.
